In general, a method of detecting a gesture of a user in a portable terminal uses a method for recognizing up, down, left, and right gestures or detecting a specific gesture by using a camera. Among them, a hand gesture recognition technology means a technology of recognizing a gesture related to a hand such as a movement of the hand, a form of the hand, and the like by using various sensors. A hand gesture recognition method of the related art may recognize a hand gesture by using various sensors such as a contact sensor, a proximity sensor, and a camera sensor, and the like.
Since a gesture recognition method of the related art recognizes a gesture by using various sensors, in some cases, the gesture recognition method may not recognize a gesture of an object when a distance to the object changes. Because each sensor has a different operational range or feature, when the object goes beyond the operational range of a first sensor, a second sensor may recognize the gesture of the object in place of the first sensor. However, the gesture of the object may not be recognized uninterruptedly between the operational ranges of two sensors. That is, in the gesture recognition method of the related art, the second sensor may not recognize uninterruptedly the gesture of the object in place of the first sensor when the first sensor may not recognize the gesture of the object any more.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.